Brief Encounter
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: Rae couldn't wait to get out of hospital. The only thing keeping her together was Tix and the thought of all the fit lads outside of the hospital walls. So when she sees a new gorgeous man inside the hospital visiting his sick mother, she cant help but obsess over him. Little did she know, that this would have big consequences when she leaves and bumps into Chloe and the Gang
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on if Rae met Finn while inside. I have changed a few things from the show, which you will find out as you read. But i hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

I only had 1 weeks left. 1 week and i would finally be free of this place.

It's been four months since i first come here, but it felt like a life time. I don't know what people thought, did they know why i was here? I could imagine my mother now, blushing and rambling some random rubbish as a reason for my sudden departure. Is it strange that i wasn't really excited to see my mother? She had only visited a few times, she says it's because the Doctors told her to visit me as little as possible to give me space. But i know that's bullshit, other peoples family members visit often. She was probably up to her usual routine. Concentrating on diets that don't work because she stuffs her face when their done, and trying to find a man. That was my mother, probably more man mad than i was. And that was saying something.

Men, oh men. I longed for my time to come with a man. To gain some experience. I was 16, and i haven't even kissed a man yet. But i guess, being in a mental hospital didn't really pull in the males.

That was the main reason i couldn't wait to leave. Also the walls were starting to drive me insane, and i started to fantasies about the air tasting differently on the other side. I was ready, i felt it in bones. The only thing that was keeping me insane now was Tix, Danny and imagining Doctor Nicks mouth on mine. And perhaps any mans mouth on mine, or other places.

I was sat in the canteen stirring around a pot of jelly, making it look like i'm eating when in fact i'm not. I will take it back to my room and eat it later when i'm alone. I noticed that Tix was doing to same thing, just moving around the food on her plate quickly, now and again bring it to her mouth but never taking a bit. It's a trick that works, the doctors never notice that it doesn't actually go in our mouths.

"Are you excited about next week Rae?" Tix asks, picking up a yoghurt, bringing the empty spoon to her mouth then putting it back down. The thing that was different between Tix and i, was that i actually ate. I just didn't want to in front of people. Tix, she never ate. Not even when she was alone.

"Yeah," I said, "I cant wait to get out of here, to see the outside world again."

"You have to come back and tell me how it is Rae, promise?" She stared hard at me with her red rimmed eyes. You could see the exhaustion on her face, but would that stop her? No.

I nodded slowly. "Of course i will Tix, I'll visit as much as i can."

She gave a small smile and moved a piece of her pixie hair cut away from her face.

Just then, i looked towards the entrance of the canteen and my breath caught. There, in the doorway was one of the most beautiful men i have seen since. He was even hotter than Doctor Nick. He had his arm around one the patients here who had recently stared to refuse to eat. She was a nice enough lady, but had declined in health quickly in the passed month. He must of been her son. He had simular feature, brown hair and dark brooding eyes that seemed to cut into your soul.

The boy looked up as he entered and caught me staring. His hair was cut to his ears, and his face held no smile but rather a bored look. He also had a body that could even make angels cry, and make someone like me, who was nothing but a fat worm compared to him, melt away into a pool of gushing mess. I held his gaze for a few seconds more before looking away. After going four months of not seeing another member of the opposite sex apart from your doctor, you find yourself going slightly crazy with sexual frustration. Even though i have never done anything with another man, i still wanted to. I still thought about it.

I dared to look back up and found that he was helping the women sit down. He bent down and whispered something into her ear before moving forward to join the cue.

I chewed on the end of my plastic fork and watched him for a little while. Maybe i shouldn't have, i guess it did come across as creepy. Just as i was about to look away, he looked back as he picked up a tray and caught my eye again.

Yep, he was probably thinking what a creep. His expression revealed as much as his eyes narrowed at me. I could see the question behind them. _"What the fuck do you want?"_

I looked back to Tix who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Do you know him?" She asked.

I shook my head and fought the urge to look at him again. She bit her lip and gave me a small but sweet smile. "You'll know plenty of men soon Rae, and you have to tell me everything about... Well, you know."

I nodded hard. "Oh i will Tix, don't worry." I made it my goal to get a boyfriend this year, i had to! I had to at least experiance the real thing instead of only thinking about it. The only problem was, that i weighed 16 and half stone. I wasnt exactly a 'catch'.

"Well," I said to Tix as i stood up. "I'm gonna head back to my room now." I said and took the tray with me. She gave me a slight nod, and began concentrating on moving her food around.

Some serious eating was needed after that embarrassing encounter.

* * *

 ** _Leave a review what you think, if you want me to continue let me know :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear diary,_

 _All i want is to be me without the worry that i will break again. Last time i broke, i got put in here. Don't get me wrong, meeting the people i met has been great. I love Tix, i love Danny. But all the love i have for them doesn't replace the love that i need inside. Love that i need to feel for myself. I stare at myself in the mirror and can't see anything past the walking slug i have become. I've been told that i need to learn to love myself, but how can i do that when i hate myself as much as i do? I would give anything to take this body off and reveal a beauty that i so long to be underneath._

 _I cant even think of one nice thing to say about myself! Maybe i have nice eye lashes, but everyone has nice eye lashes. Oh, i give up. Nope, it's impossible. I wish i was more like Chloe._

 _Chloe = Perfection. Beautiful, smart and legs that are so high you could wrap them around her head... twice. I struggle to cross mine while sitting in a seat._

 _I should really visit Chloe when i get out. But we drifted apart before i even came in here, so would it be weird to visit her? Does she know i'm in here?_

I put down my diary and stare at the blank wall opposite my bed. I never even thought about this. Did everyone know? What had my mother told everyone? Oh man not the truth! She wouldn't, she wouldn't want to deal with the embarrassment that would bring to herself never mind me. Walking down the street, people would look at her and think about how i was in a mental hospital. She'd be worried about how people would think of her. That gave me reassurance. Even if she would do it for selfish needs, i wouldn't want people to know that i was here. Doctors tell me that i shouldn't feel embarrassed, but i do. People usually cope with their problems, but me? No, i break and crack and shatter into a million pieces leaving it to other people to build me back up.

I guess, the part that i am embarrassed about the most is people knowing that i am not strong. That i am weak person.

I feel myself closing up, my mind going over time. I start to count but the numbers just slip away. In a desperate plan to escape before i fall, i stand up and run out the room before i fully loose myself. I don't even see anything as i open the door and rush out, slamming it shut behind me. I keep going, my breathing quickens, my heart hammering against the blackness in a desperate attempt to stop the thick wave trying to cover me. I smash into something which knocks the blackness away slightly.

 _1._

I manage to find the number and hold on to it. I grip tightly so that it doesn't slip away.

 _2\. 3. 4._

They keep coming, all the while the blackness slowly retreats and i start to find my breath.

 _5\. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10._

I count slowly, feeling everything returning back to normal. My thoughts returning to their normal state and my breathing steadies. I look around to find what ever i bumped into, and in front of me is the boy from the canteen. His mouth was moving, forming words that i couldn't hear. I shook my head and concentrated on what he was saying.

"Was that?" I managed to catch. There was a long awkward pause of us staring at each other. He raised an eyebrow which made him look even more like a walking sex god if that was even possible. "Are you even listening?" He spat knocking me out of my trance.

I breathed hard one last time before talking. "Sorry." I squeaked before trying to move past.

"Watch where you're going next time, alright." He said in a tone that didn't sound the least bit impressed and carried on his way to his mothers room. I hadn't realized how far up the corridor i had traveled.

"Yeah, sorry again." I said and tried to give an apologetic smile, but i think it looked weird on my face because he frowned hard at me.

"You alright?" He asked quickly. I'm sure he didn't want me to give him a monologue about my life. So i just nodded and turned away. I could feel his eyes boring into my spine as i walked along the rest of the corridor. I wanted to crawl into a ball and scream. God how embarrassing.

But wait. That was the first time that i had really touched a man. Yes, Doctor Nick touched me to check me over and make sure i was ok. But no, this is a man that wasn't getting paid to make sure i was healthy. Yes, my hands defiantly touched somewhere on him. I looked at them and grinned. I guess that was one thing off my tick list.

Touch a man = Done!

Now, i just have to get a man to touch me, and actually want it. It has to be voluntary, so him touching me just there doesn't count. I turn the corner and look down in hopes of catching him staring after me, but he was no longer there.

I knew that i would never forget that man. He was extremely hot, like so hot that not even the flames of hell could burn him. He was also the first man i have had any contact with in four months.

Time to find Tix and tell her all about it.

* * *

 _ **Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading this story, i hope you're enjoying! Let me know if you want more :D**_


End file.
